What Ollie Doesn't Know
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: This story is a sequel to "Gold". Summary:Hal and Roy are getting married soon,but only one problem stands in their way:Oliver Queen and the rest of the Justice League.How will they react to find that their fellow heros are "tying the knot"?
1. Hammered & Dazed but Surprisingly Sober

**What Ollie Doesn't Know**

_This story is a sequel to "Gold"._

_ Summary: Hal and Roy are getting married soon, but only one problem stands in their way: Oliver Queen and the rest of the Justice League. How will they react to find their fellow heros who happen to be of the same gender "tying the knot"? _

_Pairing(s) *So Far: Roy/Hal_

_Review as much as you can. And a special thanks to MyLittleAngelxxx (who will be refered to as 'Angel' for short) who has inspired me to continue on with this story from where I left off._

_~Miyuki Tanaka_

* * *

"Red look out!" Artemis screamed as a flash of white light shot before his eyes.

Red Arrow rolled out of the way to avoid the ray gun and found himself caught between a rock and a hard place: _Literally!_

Asterick had him pinned to the wall, staring at him with those intense eyes that he'd come to loathe. The villan grapped him by his neck and tossed him halfway across the ware house, leaving him temproarily dazed and leaving Artemis and Aqualad alone to deal with Clay face.

Somewhere near by, Robin and Zatanna were tag-teaming the joker.

"sexoB hsarc toin eht rekoJ!"

Red Arrow could hear several loud crashes and the sound of a body hit the floor, but it wasn't the Joker's. The demented clown was dodging everything they threw at him. The Joker lunged at Robin and drop-kicked him, putting the sidekick to the ground. Red was starting to wish that Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash were there to help, but they were all on their own covert missions. The quartet was on their own. And with this new and surprisingly powerful villan, things just seemed to keep getting worse.

Asterick's black boots were suddenly only a few inches from Red's face. Red Arrow jumped up and brought his fist to his face but found himself cupping his own hand. His body felt solid and hard. Red tried to kick but his foot went straight through the blonde haired villian's head as if he were trying to kick water. Red cursed aloud.

_What the fuck is this guy?_ He thought.

Asterick's arm formed into a large hammer. He swung at Red, knocking him through the wall. He struggled to get back up but everything seemed to blur around him. Asterick was in front of him again, holding him by his neck and pressing tightly with little effort. It was as if he was trying to strangle a small weak kitten.

The blonde did not speak. His face looked blank but it registered one clear message: Snap Red Arrow's neck. Red's vision became blurred and he couldn't see beyond the face in front of him. He tried everything he could to get out of Asterick's grip but he only tightened his hand around Red Arrow's neck. His intention wasn't to incapacitate; it was to kill. And he was about to do just that.

"ekaM sih ecalkcen oot thgit!"

Suddenly red was on the ground coughing and weezing for air. Asterick was trying to pry his necklace from his neck. Red rushed to the side to gather his bow and shot a net arrow at his, closing Asterick in a red net that nailed itself at five corners, pinning the blonde villian to the concrete ground. With a deep growl, Red pressed a button at the end of his bow that set a jolt of electricity through the wires of the net, (literally) shocking Asterick thoroughly.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, Red found himself rolling on his heels. He braced himself for the impact that would be the concrete of Gothan City when he felt a strong hand at his back.

"Woah there," a warm voice chuckled. "We can't have any of that."

Red Arrow's eyes fluttered open to find Hal Jordan holding him in his arms. "Green Lantern," he hummed.

Hal looked around to check to see if anyone was looking, then brought his lips to the younger man's. "I thought I should reward you. Look's like you cleaned up pretty well."

"Yeah, but Asterick over there was giving me some problems," Red replied gesturing to where the blonde villian would have been laying.

"Aster-who?"

"Asterick," Red repeated. "He was just over-"

"Red!" Aqualad shouted to him.

Red Arrow jumped up and rushed to his friend. The net was empty!

"Asterick is gone," Aqualad said softly. "This is most unfortunate. We will have to discuss to the League and-Green...Green Lantern!"

GL smirked and waved slightly. "Hey. What'cho got for me?"

Artemis frowned. GL just happened to be the first in the League to show up when Roy's in trouble...that can't be right. But still, she didn't adress this. Directly at least. She knew what she thought she saw.

"I will be glad to explain," Aqualad began.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the DC characters nor do I own Asterick.


	2. What Dadddy Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

**What Daddy Doesn't know...**

Even though they were alone inside Roy's private quarters in the cave, he still couldn't shake the feeling that they would be caught. Hal wanted to help him gain his reassurance. He pulled Roy in his lap and kissed him hungrily. He had been off world for total of almost two years (not counting the days he'd dropped by to see Roy), which put their wedding plans far behind schedual.

Hal sucked his neck softly, rolling the pale flesh between his teeth. Roy whimpered, digging his fingers in the front of his own shirt as he struggled to release the buttons that were screaming to be seperated. Hal heled him unbutton his shirt, chuckling as he did so. Roy was acting like a teenager experiencing his first time. Hal guessed it was because of the time that they'd been apart.

The older man started licking the younger's nipples playfully, recieving a moan from his trembling lips. Roy started to palm himself lightly, rolling his'crotch onto his hand, but Hal slapped it away.

Hal undid the red-head's belt buckle and unzipped his jeans slowly. Roy's erection was practically biting at the hem o his boxers as Hal started to slide them down to his knees. The cold air sent shivers across his

Hal brought two fingers to the younger man's lips with a silent nod. Roy took his fingers in his mouth and began to coat them with his saliva.

"Fuck!" Roy moaned as Hal pumped his cock, gripping the shaft tightly."That can be arranged," Hal joked with a wicked smirk and the unmistakable signs of a dark and dirty plan...

* * *

Roy was pushed back on the his bed without a moments warning. Hal's arm was between his thighs, rubbing it against the teen's throbbing member teasingly. Hal inserted two fingers inside Roy's anus gently. Roy's fingers twisted in the sheets at the sudden uncomfortable sensation. After a moment, the feelng turned to pleasure as Hal started to finger the younger man softly. The sounds coming from his lips were irresistable.

"You sound like a cat with all your mewling," Hal teased.

"Shut the fuck up and do me already!" Roy growled.

Hal's suit melted into nothing, showing his naked body. He leaned down to kiss the young man, sucking on his bottom lip seductively until Roy moaned slightly. He pulled his jeans off, then his shirt, trailing his eyes across his young lover's body. Hal pulled Roy closer to him so that he could position himself between his legs better. He started to tease the younger man, penetrating then pulling out,repeating this process several times.

"Fuck! Hal, quit your shit, damnit!" Roy groaned burrying his face in a pillow nearby. "I swear, one of these day's I'll-_～Oh_."

"You talk too fucking much," Hal chuckled, slidinghis member into Roy's tight hole. Roy gasped, gripping the sheets beneath him. Hal thrust into him-soft and gently at first, but then he started to lose himself.

"Ah! Hnn! H-Haaal. Hal!" Roy moaned.

"God you feel so good!" Hal breathed.

Roy pulled Hal to him and kissed the older hero, dipping his tongue in every area possible. He bucked his hips forward and back franticaly, slamming Hal's cock against his prostate.

"Fuck!" Hal yelled as he came, gripping Roy's hips,still thrusting and pulling his limp body onto his came shortly after Hal did,shooting his semen onto his thighs and covering everything within 6 to 7 inches of his dick with jizz.

Hal collapsed next to his fiance and sighed,nuzzling the redhead's neck. "You scream like a bitch" Hal mused, running his fingers through Roy's hair.

"Shut the fuck up," Roy grunted, kissing Hal lightly before tangling himself in his arms. He started to forget that they needed to be debriefed soon.

* * *

"M'Gann, what's wrong?" Kaldur asked the teen who was staring intently at Roy's door.

"It...It's nothing."

She walked away as fast as she could go without making Kaldur suspicious. There was someone else on the other side of that door. Someone who wasn't supposed to be there. Roy wasn't alone in that room.

She didn't know if she should have told Kaldur or kept her mouth shut. Roy was her friend. It she ratted him out...No...what if he was in trouble? All the more reason to tell someone.

But what if she was wrong? Though, who else could be in that room with him. Everyone else was either in the showers or sitting on the couch resting. Maybe she should wait this out until tomorrow. Then she would ask him.

"Find something interesting?"

M'Gann jumped. "Artemis! What-"

"What was it? There was someone else in that room with Roy wasn't there?"

Artemis's eyes narrowed. M'Gann felt like she was about to lose her lunch. The pressure was killing her.

"Um...no...it was just..." she tried to circle around Artemis to get to the next hallway and out of the archer's sight. "And even if there was, why would you be concerned?"

"It's complicated." She frowned. "Listen, I need to know what you felt back there. Is he alone or...with...someone else?"

Artemis looked uneasy. Unstable. There was something about her expression that made the martian want to piss herself. What the hell was wrong with everyone today!

"We need to be debriefed," M'Gann finally decided, making her way down the next hallway.

Artemis sighed. She was getting no where with this.


	3. It's Complicated

**It's Complicated**

Age:17.

Height:5'9.

Weight:159 lbs

Eye color is currently unknown.

Hair color:Dark Brown.

Kaldur turned to face the team and the visiting members of the Justice League after reciting this information. \

"We have no other knowledge of this…_Asterick…_or how he managed to free Clayface and the Joker from Arkham do know that he is extremely dangerous when provoked."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Roy grumbled.

Hal frowned at the teen,then cleared his throat. "We do know that he is from a planet located about two sectors from where we're currently standing. It's the planre called Mirlio-Oryis."

John looked up and frowned. He made his way to the center of the room and pulled up the statistics for the planet and its sector.

"Isn't that where the Mirlins send…,"Guy began.

"Their prisoners. Yes."

Hal knew what this place was just as well as the two other Green Lanterns in the room with him. Mirlio-Oryis was a place for the baddest of the bad. The worst of the worst. More or less, an intergalactic Belle Reve Penitentiary. How could someone so young be sent there. Any why was he so bent on killing Roy.

He looked over to his lover slightly, careful not to make any full on eye contact. Roy was engaged in a deep conversation with Robin, Kid Flash and Zatanna. By the looks of it they were just as interested in this Asterisk guy as the others were.

Then it happened. Roy's eyes suddenly found Hal's and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Roy's breathing hitched and he blushed slightly and tore his gaze away. Hal wanted nothing more but to embrace him. To hug him. To touch him.

"...But why would someone so young be sent to a place like that?"

At John's voice, Hal snapped back into reality.

"The worst criminals are sent there. Murderers, rapists, terrorists, serial killers…I thought they never imprisoned anyone under the age of 20…"

"I-I know," Hal started, looking back at the image of the supervillan on the screen and wanting nothing more than to rip his throat out. "I know. Man, I see why the Guardians of the Universe wanted all three of us on this case. If someone of this age was imprisoned and escaped from Mirlio-Oryis, we may have a big issue on our hands boys."

Hal looked over at Roy slightly but quickly turned his head. He was wishing with all his heart that they wouldn't be seperated again. He couldn't stand going another day without his "Soulless-ginger".

Not to mention, their anniversary was coming up soon. And around that time Roy would be finishing his senior year in high school and going off to tour colleges. They had a lot on both of their hands. Especially with the Carroll Ferris fiasco that would eventually arise; yeah…Hal was still hiding things from Roy. Things that may change their lives forever...

* * *

"You were holding back brother," Amethyst cooed in his ear softly.

"I did what I had to do. I did all that I could."

"Asterick, we all know that wasn't the case."

"All?" Asterick asked, curious to see what his brother meant.

Amethyst sat beside him at the table in their large, empty, dark kitchen. A smooth but dark smile was plastered on his inhumanly pale face. He stared up at the woman hanging upside-down from the ceiling as if suspended by an invisible rope. The dark haired woman's mouth hung open, forever pertified in the state she was currently in as if the last sight she saw was the most terrifying thind in the entire universe.

"Sister thinks of you as a traitor for not taking out the Lantern right where he stood," Amethyst explained with a yawn. "But...instead you ran away. You could have slayed them all but you took your time and let them think they defeated you instead. Why is that?"

Asterisk smirked at his brother's comment. He had a plan. He always had a plan.

"Little brother," the raven-haired teen chuckled. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Artemis sat on the couch, marinating in adgitation. She knew what she saw. It was _disgustiing! _What man in their right mind...Roy was just a _kid!_ There was a ten year age gap by the looks of it. And why would Roy want to be with someone so...why would he want to be with someone _that_ older than him.

It was insane!

"Morning Babe," Wally greeted, sitting beside her.

He kissed her cheek and smiled. Artemis wanted nothing more to punch him in the face. Couldn't he see she was in a bad mood?

"Wally could you please-Robin!"

The youngest teen was making his way into the kitchen when he was cornered by an apparently angered Artemis.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" she whispered.

Rob nodded slightly. "Yeah. And so did Batman. Look, I think...I mean, not that I want to believe it...but I think your theories, all of your guesses-well, they might be right."

Artemis smirked in delight. "That's all I needed to hear."


	4. Approve to Disapprove

**Approve to Disapprove**

Roy woke up the next morning with watery eyes in a bed that didn't belong to him. He wondered it Hal broke into his apartment and kidnapped him.

Again.

He looked down to find an arm wrapped around his waist, almost protectively. Too protectively. Roy turns around and snuggles closer to him, nuzzling his and placing his head perfectly under the crook of Hal's neck. He smiled taking in the scent of green and machintosh apples that Hal always seemed to smell like.

Roy felt a strong hand at his back and sighed softly. Hal held him closer. Afraid of losing him. He seemed almost...paranoid. And Roy would know. He remembered when Ollie first cheated on Dinah; he was the epitomy of "Paranoid" that week.

Hal sighed into Roy's hair and whispered "I think I'm going away again."

"For a long time?" Roy asked clinging to the man's torso like it was his lifeline.

His fingers traced out all the scars that the man had suffered. He watched as his chest rose and fell and suddely started to feel overdressed. Hal smiled and kissed his forehead. Roy exhaled, looking down slightly.

"It's now very far away if you think about if," Hal tried to reassure him. "I mean it's only two sectors from here. And I'll still come and visit. I promise I will."

"Hal...I..."

"Then after that, I promise we'll get married."

"Hal-" Roy tried to say.

"We don't even have to have a huge wedding. Just a few of our friends and that's it. And if you still want to have a huge wedding then it'll be fine with me."

"Hal, _you're _ the one who wants to have a huge wedding."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hal I think we should take a break."

Hal sat up, speechless. Had Roy just said what he thought he said?

"You think we should...?"

"I think we should take a break," Roy repeated. "Look, I love being with you an all, but trying to manage a relationship with a Green Lantern...it's just tough. I'm sorry Hal but..."

"No," Hal sighed. "Don't be sorry. I get it. You have abandonment issues, I know."

Hal stood up and walked to the door. Roy followed behind him, wanting to explain more about his suggestion.

"Hal wait-!"

Missing the bottle of shampoo that magically grew out of the carpet, Roy slipped and fell forward. Hal spun around, only to find himself pushed onto the door by the force of the red-haired teen resting in his arms.

Roy looked up and shook his head rapidly, trying to shake out the fear and shivers that ran up and down his body. Hal looked down at him. They stared at each other intensely, taking in each other's facial features and scars and every blemish that the other seemed to adore as the time went by. Hal pulled Roy into a deep kiss.

Hal's tongue rolled around in Roy's mouth slowly, causing a moan to erupt from the younger male's throat.

"Hal, I'm sorry..." Roy tried to say when Hal brought their lips together again.

He wrapped his arms around Hal's neck, deepening the kiss.

"I love you," Hal whispered pulling back for a second to look down and take another look at his young lover.

He pushed Roy against the door and started to strip him down. Roy unbuckled Hal's jeans and moaned when Hal pulled Roy up by his thighs, pressing him against the wall. Entered the teen, not waiting to prep him or anything. Roy screamed in pain and shock, forgetting how violent Hal could be during sex.

He fucked Roy right there. On the door, which, by the teen's standards, was overwhelmingly hot. Their days were almost always like this. Roy would start to doubt their relationship and try to talk to Hal about it or the other way around. Then the night would end with sex and a candle lit dinner.

It was how they coped with their guilt as the time went by. But no more. Roy was turning eighteen in a little while. He would be legally able to be with Hal. And his reputation as the Green Lantern and as Hal Jordan would be safe.

"I love you baby," Hal repeated. "Please don't leave me."

"I love you too," Roy whispered clinging to the older man. "More than you know."

The sound of a cell phone ringing snapped the two out of their own thoughts and Hal turned to find Roy digging in his pocket.

"It's Robin," he replied with a sigh. "He just texted me. He wants me to meet him at the cave."

Hal kissed his forehead and smiled. "Go now."

Roy dressed quickly and rushed out the door. Hal smiled warmly as he watched his fiance exit the apartment. He wanted Roy to be back in his arms again. He wanted to hold him. To kiss him. Every moment away from him was painful.

Again, the sound of ringing interrupted his simple thoughts and Hal found himself doing a ninja-dash to the kitchen before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Green Lantern," a dark, scary, and all too familiar sounding voice said over the other end of the line. "We need to talk."

* * *

Finished! Can't believe it's summer already! Pasadena ISD just let out and I'm freaking out about seeing my friends again! Well, I'll see most of them in July for summer band. YEAH MARCHING SEASON 2012! There's a new drum major/saxophone section leader on the way.

Tamika if you're reading this I love you soooooo much and I can't wait to see you sophomore year kitten! (Drop a review 4 me and message me on FB cuz i know you love me that much lol :D )

Please review for me! I mean seriously, it's like I'm writing this story for nothing!

:/

~Miyuki


	5. Pain

Roy wasn't good with confrontation. So when Artemis pounced on him about having a tryst with Hal, he didn't take it well.

"He's twice your age!"

"Don't you think I've looked into that?"

"You could get into some serious legal trouble!"

"I'm eighteen! Since when did that matter?"

"What would Ollie say?"

"Frankly, I don't give a damn."

Artemis and Roy continued back and forth. The blonde archer was getting no where. Robin decided it was time to step in when he noticed that Artemis was just about ready to start throwing punches.

The blonde stormed out of the room leaving Robin and Roy alone. The younger looked at him sadly and sighed.

"She's just worried, that's all," he said.

"About what?"

"About a lot of things."

Robin looked like he wanted to cry, but he kept his composure long enough to fool Roy.

"Rob, you alright?"

He nodded and gave a weak smile. "Look, I told her Batman knows about you two-"

"Does he?!" Roy shouted in fear but Robin sushed him.

"If you're not careful he will. Roy, I care about you," he added silently "a lot."

"I know Rob. I know."

Robin sat down next to him and sighed.

"Do...do you love him?"

Roy chuckled. Of course he loved Hal. There was no doubt about it. If he didn't he would have never let himself get into a situation like this. Robin knew that...but why was he asking?

"Yes, more than anything."

Robin moved closer and stared into Roy's cerulean eyes. Roy frowned but didn't say anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied.

Robin nodded sadly. "Just making sure."

"Dude, what's up with you?"

Robin shook his head. He didn't know how to tell him this. He didn't even want to try knowing how he might react. But he had to eventually.

"Hal is off-world now. He's on his way across the next two sectors."

Roy felt his heart break in two. He wanted to cry and yell, but he couldn't. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Robin wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here for you," Robin whispered.

Roy was at a loss for words. How could Hal not tell him? How could he just leave and not tell him? Roy stood up and thanked the younger teen for his support. Then he left without another word to anyone. He needed time to think this through.

* * *

The apartment felt empty without Hal there. Everything was cold and dull. Roy couldn't wrap his head around the thought of being without the Green Lantern beside him every night.

Roy tried to keep himself from crying but every time he did a strangled sound erupted from the back of his throat. He was so lost now and didn't know what to do. He wanted Hal back, but, as he'd made it clear before: being with a green Lantern isn't easy.

He had only one option left: go to a bar and drown his troubles away.

If only he'd known what he would be getting himself into...

* * *

I know it's short and I'm sorry but I'm suffering from a major case of Writers Block right now.


End file.
